


Drunk and in Love

by blueyeddrabble



Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita gets drunk, Ennoshita gets sad, M/M, Minor Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Tanaka and Ennoshita go out drinking with their friends, but Ennoshita gets sad when he finds that his friends' lives are progressing better than his.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873921
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	Drunk and in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my work for Day 6 of EnnoTana Week 2020

University was not Ennoshita’s friend. Between the countless assignments, purchasing the necessary equipment for a film major, and helping Tanaka pay the bills for their apartment, he had little to no free time to spend with his boyfriend or his friends. He thought moving to the same street that his best friends Kinoshita and Narita moved to would mean seeing them more often and maybe some double dates, but Ennoshita’s workload as a student didn’t agree with that mindset. 

Ennoshita eventually got a week where his assignments weren’t stacking up to the point of sending him to the brink of a meltdown. This week he was going out with his friends. He hasn’t been out with his friends since they’ve all been legally allowed into bars, and it was finally his time. That friday night Ennoshita and Tanaka met up with Kinoshita, Narita, Suga, and Daichi at a bar. It’s been the first time since Daichi and Suga graduated that Ennoshita saw them. He was taken aback by the ring that adorned Suga’s finger. 

“Uhm Suga if you don’t mind me asking what’s with the ring?” Ennoshita asked before quickly downing some of his vodka soda.

“Oh yeah!” Suga suddenly blushed. “Uhm Daichi and I wanted to wait until we graduated to tell anyone, but we’re engaged!” 

“Congrats!” The rest of the table shouted.

“I’m honestly shocked you two aren’t married by now.” Narita added.

“Not married, but we did adopt a dog together.” Daichi smiled as his hand rested in Suga’s.

“You two are so sweet and cute.” Kinoshita looked at his old captain and vice-captain. “It’s almost too much.”

“Well what about you two couples? I want to hear about you guys.” Suga gave in his parent voice. 

“Well…” Kinoshita started. “Narita and I talked, and once we graduate we’re going to move back to Miyagi to start a family.” 

“You’re doing that too!” Suga gasped. “See Daichi, I told you we weren’t the only ones doing that!”

“Yeah,yeah Suga.” Daichi took a sip of his beer. “You’re always right.”

“Woah hey there captain.” Tanaka called out. “I’m no expert, but I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to talk to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.” 

Hearing Tanaka say that was enough to make Ennoshita start double fisting drinks. He always thought that Tanaka wanted to get married and start a family together, but apparently spending the rest of his life with Ennoshita wasn’t something Tanaka planned. Tanaka went to go to the restroom. Ennoshita couldn’t get over it and kept throwing back drinks, until Suga realized something was up.

“Hey Enno maybe you should slow down on the drinks.” Suga reached his hand out only to have it smacked away.

“Oh fuck off. What does it matter anyway?” Tears began to fall down Ennoshita’s face. “You and Daichi get your fairy tale ending so does Kinoshita and Narita, but me, hahahaha. Fuck that, the guy who I want to spend the rest of my life with doesn’t want to spend his with me. So why does anything fucking matter anymore.”

Tanaka walked back to the table to be greeted by a sad Suga and a crying Ennoshita. 

“Hey Chika, what’s going on babe? Are you okay?” Tanaka went to wipe the tears from Ennoshita’s face.

“Don’t touch me Tanaka.” Ennoshita spat, the words laced in venom. 

“Chika what’s wrong?” Tanaka looked hurt. “Did I do something? You never call me Tanaka.”

“Hmm I don’t know, did you do something?” Ennoshita knew he was being a passive aggressive asshole, but he was hurt. “Let’s see, does saying you have no experience talking to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with ring any bells?”

“Oh.” Tanaka’s eyes grew wide. “I didn’t mean it like that Chika. I love you baby.”

“Yeah, yeah. You love me for now. I know that once someone better comes along, you’d drop me like a fly. If Kiyoko came and asked you to date her, you’re telling me you wouldn’t drop me like I was garbage to be with her?” Tanaka hesitated in his answer, and that was all Ennoshita needed. “Of course you would. I don’t know why I’m surprised. I should’ve known that I was just some sort of filler until something good came along.” With that Ennoshita got up from the table to promptly fall over, unable to stand up. 

“I’ll take him home. I’m gonna have to talk with him about this tomorrow.” Tanaka picked up his boyfriend and turned to their friends. “I’m sorry about tonight. I’ll let you guys know how everything goes tomorrow.”

The couple eventually made it home where Tanaka put Ennoshita in the bed and found his way to the couch to sleep for the remainder of the night.

The next day Tanaka was woken up by groaning and moaning coming from the bedroom. Wanting to make sure his boyfriend is okay, Tanaka got up from the couch, got aspirin and water and headed back to their room. 

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Tanaka asked, keeping his space from Ennoshita.

“I’m fine, but why weren’t you in bed last night?” Ennoshita yawned.

“Do you remember what happened last night?”

“I just remember showing up to the bar. Once I started drinking I can’t remember past that.”

“Okay then let me tell you what happened…” Tanaka took his time telling Ennoshita about the events that changed their dynamic. “I know you’re hungover, but can we please talk about this?”

“Yeah we can. I need to apologize for asking you that. I guess I was hurt because I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t want to get married to you.” 

“Chika, I want to marry you too. I did feel hurt when you accused me of wanting to leave you for Kiyoko. I just had a teenage crush on Kiyoko, but you Chika. Holy shit Chika, I didn’t know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you.”

“I love you too Ryuu. I’m such an idiot. I just get so worried because I think eventually you’ll realize that you can do so much better than me. I think hearing you say that plus having these feelings of not being around enough for you because of school is just making me feel like I’m not being here in our relationship.”

“Chika, calm down babe. I knew what was going to happen when you started school. I knew that we weren’t gonna be spending as much time together, but honestly it doesn’t matter because you still sit at the table and eat dinner with me and fall asleep in my arms. I have not once thought that you are putting me on the back burner because even with your workload you still make some time for me. I love you so much Chika, and honestly I want to start a family with you once you graduate. I don’t care if we go back to Miyagi, but I want you to be by my side no matter where we are.”

“I’d really like that Ryuu, some day. For now let’s just focus on making it past the rest of my time in university.”

Ennoshita pressed a kiss to Tanaka’s cheek knowing that their relationship is stronger than it ever was in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed.
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
